


Things to Love

by MissusCarlikins



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable dorks, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her cheeks would flush, the color as soft as rose petals, and Cana was never able to stop the smile from stretching her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Love

Cana loved listening to Lucy talk, especially when the topic was something she was passionate about. Her brown eyes would light up with excitement and she always waved her hands around, knocking things over and, sometimes, whacking herself in the face.

Her cheeks would flush, the color as soft as rose petals, and Cana was never able to stop the smile from stretching her lips.

Today Lucy was talking about the newest book by her favorite author, and although Cana hadn't read it herself, she found herself laughing along as Lucy told her about funny moments. That was the thing about Lucy, she made you care about things you'd never even heard of.

She made you care about her.

Cana felt the familiar ache in her chest and her breath left her in a quiet sigh. Lucy was the sun and stars, she would blind you if you looked too long, but it was impossible to look away.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

Cana blinked, drawn out of her thoughts by the question. She glanced at Lucy, her lips curling with a small smile.

"No, of course not."

"You looked like you were in another place."

Cana waved her hand, dropping it to Lucy's. "I swear I'm not bored. I love listening to you talk."

Lucy pressed her lips together and Cana laughed.

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't exactly _listening_ …"

"Hah! I knew it."

Cana sushed her with a finger to her lips, but Lucy just smacked her hand away. So of course Cana had no choice but to snatch that hand out of the air, fingers twining together until it was impossible to tell where one hand began and the other ended.

"I _do_ love it when you talk," Cana said, her voice dropping as she realized just how close they were sitting.

At some point they'd turned toward each other, and Cana had somehow found her way between Lucy's legs. Which wasn't a bad place to be at all …

Lucy too seemed to notice how close they were, and color flooded her cheeks as she ducked her head. Yet even though her face showed embarrassment, her foot began a slow rub on Cana's thigh that made her breath catch in her throat.

"I love _watching_ you talk," Cana continued in a breathy voice. "I love the way your brown eyes seem to turn golden with your excitement." Lucy's hair slid over her shoulder but Cana stopped it from covering her face, pushing it back behind her ear with a small smile. Her hand stayed at Lucy's neck and Lucy turned into it, her eyes drifting shut. "I love the color your cheeks turn, as soft as rose petals, and the way you make me care about what you're talking about with your enthusiasm."

Lucy flushed, and Cana felt the heat all the way to her toes. She leaned closer, thumb rubbing circles just under Lucy's jaw, and Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Sparks seemed to crackle between them and Cana felt something ignite low in her belly, something wild and hot and uncontrollable.

Her eyes flicked to Lucy's mouth and back, her body shifting impossibly closer.

Lucy mewled, and once again her eyes drifted shut as her body swayed towards Cana's.

They met halfway, their lips brushing once … twice …

The third time their lips met they didn't part, instead Cana's hand shifted, twisting in Lucy's hair as the kiss deepened. She swallowed Lucy's moans, replacing them with gasps of her own, and when she felt the fingers slide through her hair she couldn't bite back the groan. The heat spread further and further until she was sure she had to be burning Lucy with her touch.

"Cana," Lucy gasped against her mouth, and she groaned again, tearing her mouth away to gasp in breath. She pressed her forehead against Lucy's, her eyes shut but her smile wide.

"I love you," Cana breathed. "More so than watching you talk, or kissing you." She opened her eyes, rubbing her thumbs over Lucy's cheeks. "I just love _you._ "

"I love you too," she murmured, her brown eyes melting. "Especially when kissing you."

Cana chuckled, eyes dropping to Lucy's swollen lips. "Well then, guess I'd better keep kissing you. Don't want you to fall out of love or anything."

Lucy breathed a laugh and Cana swallowed it with the next kiss.


End file.
